


The Adventures of the Dusk Boys

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: dusk boys - Freeform, probably the first dusk boys fanfic, what time is dusk anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin finds a new superhero team. Can they help him after a villain vows revenge for something in the past?





	The Adventures of the Dusk Boys

The city was soon to be covered in darkness, as the sun started to set over the tall buildings that stood there. It had been several years since X-Ray left the city to Vav for protecting on his own. 

"I have to go, Gavin. Something is calling to me. Something out there. I know it's cheesy and shit, but I gotta follow my heart and all that good stuff. Yolo, right? I'll miss ya. I'll keep in touch, but this city is yours to protect now. Make me proud, Vav!"

Gavin walked down the city streets, those words playing in his head for the 100th time this week. Where did X-Ray go? And why has he never come back? He missed his best friend and superhero partner. But, Gavin gave X-Ray his support and a hug and they went their separate ways. 

The city wasn't used to half the duo showing up to save the day all the time. But lately, Gav hasn't been showing up at all. There were rumors of other super heroes fighting crime, but Gavin never saw them. Maybe the citizens could save themselves now and didn't need a hero.

He stopped about 2 buildings away from a bank. Parked in front of it was an orange and purple monster truck.

"Rimmy Tim!" Gavin gasped. He hid in a nearby alleyway. "I'd recognize that horrible color combination anywhere. Wot's he doing at a bank?" 

Suddenly, he heard glass breaking and the bank's alarm going off.

"Robbing it. Like all villains do. Class act, that Rimmy Tim." Gavin shook his head. "Welp. Time to change and stop him." He jumped behind a dumpster and got ready to fight.

It took him a good 2 minutes to change into his Vav costume, and he jumped out of the alleyway with a heroic pose.

"Stop right there, you villain of bad color choices! I am here to stop you in the name of Justice!" Vav said proudly.

Rimmy Tim was in his monster truck, putting the last of the money in the trunk. His whole outfit was of the same color scheme, even his hair. (think of the wrestling outfit, minus the helmet and flair) He jumped down to Vav with a chuckle.

"Finally, Vav has decided to join the party! Well, you're too late because in about a few minutes, 2 other idiots will try to stop me."

"Wot you mean?"

Rimmy Tim just groaned and face palmed. "Look, I'm not going to kick your ass just because I want you to see these jokers. It's pathetic what super heroes have turned into."

"HEY! I'm a damn good hero myself!" 

"Could've fooled me; where's your partner again?" Rimmy Tim smirked.

"All right, that does it! Get over here, you bastard and return the money to the bank!" Vav charged towards him but before he could attack, he heard two voices.

"It is time for us to appear..."

"The sun is right, the oxygen is perfect. It is dusk. Let us fight this fashion horror together in the name of the dusk!"

"Wot the bloody hell-?" Gav backed away to see two men in masks charge towards Rimmy Tim and proceeded to fight them. "Whoa! Who are you lads?"

"Lads? We are not lads." the slightly darker skinned hero turned to look at him. He was holding a hockey stick and wearing a green mask and cape. His black shirt had a DB logo on it. His partner also had the same DB logo on his shirt, but he donned a red mask and cape.

"I am Alfredo."

"I am Trevor."

"And we are...the Dusk Boys!" they posed in unison, their voices echoing in the dusk. Rimmy Tim groaned out loud.

"How are you two super heroes?! Your gimmick is so lame!" he complained.

"Not as lame as your villain gimmick." Vav muttered under his breath.

"How dare you? We're going to kick your ass!" Trevor yelled, charging for the villain again. He couldn't catch up to the gymnastic skills of Rimmy Tim. He fell to the floor after a swift kick to the face.

"Well, that's one Dusk Boy down. One to go." the Rim Tim smirked. 

"Ow, my beautiful dusk covered face," he whined. "Alfredo, my brother, take him out for me." 

Alfredo nodded. "Will do! Get over here, you eyesore!"

"HEY! That's my nickname for him!" Vav grumbled. 

"Fuck you both!" Rimmy Tim jumped back in his monster truck and threw a small orange ball at a struggling Trevor.

Vav gasped and pointed his slo-mo hands at it. While the exploding ball was inching its way to kill Trevor, he turned to Alfredo. "A-Alfredo, was it? Gimme the hockey stick. I've learned something while recklessly playing handball in X-Ray's house." 

"Uh, sure, dude. Knock yourself out." Alfredo shrugged and held out the hockey stick. Vav released the slo-mo, quickly grabbed the stick and whacked the orange ball back at Rimmy Tim. The short villain ducked and seconds later, there was an explosion in the air.

"Hey! You're not supposed to dodge that!" the villain shook his fist.

"We can dodge anything...when it's dusk." Alfredo recited dramatically. Rimmy Tim had to resist banging his head on the dashboard at this point.

"Oh, my God. I honestly cannot stand you two. It'll be my absolute pleasure to wipe you off the face of this planet. And Vav isn't that far behind." Rimmy Tim turned his monster truck on and it turned to face Vav.

"You're gonna try to run me over now? You're just as pathetic as the Dusk Lads-"

"Dusk BOYS!" Trevor weakly corrected.

"SHUT UP!" Rimmy Tim growled as the monster truck revved along with him. He glared at Vav and pointed at him. "You're the reason, Vav. You're the reason why you've seen more of me in the city these past few weeks." Orange and purple spotlights blinded the spandex-wearing hero. 

Vav shielded his eyes as Rimmy Tim continued to yell at him from the top of the truck. "You drove my buddy out of town. He was humiliated. I had to hear about how you embarrassed him in front of the whole city and they gladly kicked his ass out. Well, don't worry. Soon you'll realize how it feels when I do the same thing to you. It won't be today, but you'll be the one being laughed at in front of everyone. I'll destroy you, I'll destroy the Dusk Assholes and then my buddy and I will take this city back! Monster Truck, let's get out of here." 

With the snap of his fingers, the monster truck reversed and sped away on the road.

"H-Hey! HEY! YOU STILL HAVE THE BANK MONEY! COME BACK!!" Vav yelled, not getting a response. He turned to the Dusk Boys. "You guys okay?" 

Trevor slowly stood up and shook Vav's hand. "Vav. The greatest super hero this city has ever known. Nice to finally meet greatness."

"Well, I mean, I had X-Ray to help me all those times. Don't just thank me, uh...Trevor, right?"

"Or Treyco. whichever works." he shrugged. "Alfredo and I have been the Dusk Boys in secret for months and it took us the courage to finally come out and stop Rimmy Tim last week."

"Oh, that was you guys? The bus ran late that day and I couldn't get into the city on time." Vav scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What's your story, Vav? How come Rimmy Tim wanted to kill you so badly?" Alfredo asked, snatching his hockey stick back.

"I don't know! I have no idea who the bloody hell he was talking about! Who the hell did I run out of town and publicly humiliate?"

"His 'buddy,' apparently." Trevor shrugged. 

Vav sighed. "I dunno. Maybe I'm not meant to be a hero on my own. It's been weird stopping crime without having sarcastic remarks and complaints about how my plans don't work."

"Well, we could always use another Dusk Boy." Alfredo gave Vav and blue mask and cape.

"How long have you been carrying that around?" Trevor tilted his head in confusion.

"You never know when the dusk will summon us another member of the team. Haven't you learned to never doubt the dusk and its ways?" Alfredo gasped.

Trevor gave Alfredo a hug. "You're right, brother! I apologize. Yes, Vav, please...if you wish to join the Dusk Boys, just let us know. We'd be happy to have you to help us be better heroes."

"My name is...it's Gavin. And I thank you, boys. But, I don't know if I can stop being Vav just yet. You guys take care of yourselves. I'm gonna see if anyone in the bank needs my assistance and then head home. I understand you have some weird ass curfew that I'm not gonna stand in the way of."

Trevor gasped. "How did you know?!"

"Well, when there's crime during the day, I'm always there. Getting closer to night, I'm going to assume you guys show up and I get to the crime and it's over. I put two and two together and I get dusk."

"Oh! That's some next level Math right there! I should remember that." Alfredo nodded.

Vav jumped into the bank and helped get the citizens to safety while the Dusk Boys couldn't help but wonder why Rimmy Tim hated them so much. And why he hated Vav even more.

\-----------------------

Rimmy Tim returned to his house, located on the outskirts of town, hidden by trees and plant life. His monster truck returned to its original form, which was an orange and purple robot called the RimBot. But, only he knew about that for now.

"Oh, Jeremy. You blew it, kid. He's not gonna come back if you keep doing petty crimes like this." he sighed as he collapsed on his bed, RimBot giving him a pat on the back. "Thanks, pal. But, it's not the same. I miss him so much." He growled as he clutched his fists together. "Damn that Vav! It's all his fault! Fucking power of friendship is such bullshit." He looked at his robot. "I can't believe the genius that created you and gave you to me is out somewhere, trying to find his calling and his head wear."

RimBot opened his arms out for a hug. Jeremy had no problem leaning in to accept the hug. He almost started to tear up. "Where are you? I miss you so much. Please come back..."

The door burst open and Jeremy heard an evil chuckle and voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Why, little Jeremy, I'm right here. And I'm going to finish what I've started. Vav is going to pay!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest. I don't know if I should continue this. Do you want more? Let me know and I'll see if I can give ya more!


End file.
